Destiny's Doorway
by JDPOTClovers
Summary: Two pirates trying to attack a city. yet, two people know their plan and try to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Seera walked into the room cautiously and looked around for the villain Kayco...She spotted her in the corner, hiding in the shadows w/ a knife in one hand and a sword in the other. Kayco noticed Seera looking at her and jumped out of the corner, lunging at the unarmed opponent. Seera turned to the side and Kayco missed her. Seera rolled down to the fire and grabbed the new sword from the blazing fire and lashed at Kayco.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she lunged for Kayco.

Kayco blocked the swing and took a swing of her own. Seera crouched down, dodging the swing.

"AH HA! You miss." Seera got off the ground, spun, and swung at Kayco.

Kayco stopped Seera's swing with her dagger and sword crossed.

"I meant to miss, Seera"

Kayco then sliced Seera in the arm. Blood came gushing out, Seera wiped it off and swung at Kayco, who blocked it again, but this time with her arm.

Seera looked at Kayco's arm and saw the arm guard. It was black and had elaborate designs all over it. on the outside part of the arm, were spikes.

All of a sudden Seera turned around, grabbed a board and hit Kayco in the side. It knocked her sword out of her hand. As Kayco fell over from the blast, Seera picked up the sword and held it at Kayco's throat. Kayco smiled evilly, rolled over, grabbed the board, and hit Seera over the head. Seera fell over and Kayco rushed out. When Seera came to, she looked around and didn't see Kayco. " Where did she go!" she thought as she looked around and couldn't find her. "WHERE DID SHE GOOOOOOO!" her mind screamed over and over.

Kayco scooted into the alley fast before Seera woke up. but suddenly, a dog started barking at her and she jumped and tried the quiet the dog down. Seera heard the dog and ran to see who it was barking at! Ah HA! Kayco! Seera got out her sword and walked forward, and when Kayco saw her, she got out her sword.

Kayco stood up and swung at Seera. Seera blocked and jabbed back. Kayco spun out of the way, and did a back flip. Seera was shocked by back flip. Kayco ran toward Seera, her sword raised. Kayco hit Seera on her side, using the blunt of the sword. Seera staggered backward, the breath knocked out of her. Kayco hit Seera on the head with the hilt of her sword. As Seera fell, Kayco caught her and bound her in ropes. Kayco then carried Seera away.

Seera struggled against the rope binding her feet and wrists, but couldnt get free. She was on a ship out in the middle of nowhere it looked like. She studied her surroundings, thinking of ways to escape.

Chris and Kayco laughed at the figure on the lower deck. "Pathetic!" Kayco said, turning away and walking back into her room. Chris shook his head in agreement and followed. They walked back to their work at the table. "Now, if we attack here, we could take them easily," Kayco said "but we wouldn't gain much, they don't have much. But, if we attacked HERE, it would be a struggle to win, but we could do it. There are only about twenty guards there, so that's about ten each. A bit more than we are used to, but we could do it. Besides, we would gain a LOT!" Kayco said, pointing to something on the table. "Yes, I agree. But, what are we going to do with her?" Chris said, pointing in Seera's direction. They turned around and looked at Seera. Kayco got this evil look in her face and smiled a crooked smile. Kayco looked at Chris and said, "wait, I have a plan for her. Just wait, and let ME deal with her. But, just to make this more stable, ill make her shut up." she tied a piece of cloth in Seera's mouth. They continued their planning.

The next day, Seera was still tied up, but only her wrists. She had a chain around her neck, assuring she wouldnt get away. Kayco came into the room carrying a tray of porridge and water. "Here, eat this." she said aggressively. Kayco forced the food at her. Kayco wanted to get this done as soon as possible because she hated having to wait. "Eat it! Eat it now!"

Seera turned her head and said "no, I wont''

Chris came up deck and saw Kayco.

"Well..."

"She won't eat it!"

"Here give it to me!"

He then proceeded to pinch her nose, knowing she would open her mouth for air. He waited for her air to run out. Boom! A huge wave had hit the deck! Chris and Kayco fell forward onto Seera. That took the wind out of her. Now she only had a few seconds of air left! 3-2-1

"Ahhhhhh!" she gasped

Right then, Chris shoved a spoonful of the porridge into her mouth.

"Guhuh" Seera gagged of the awful porridge.

Then he shut her mouth for her to swallow. The food had a disgusting taste.

"There, now all we have to do is wait"

Kayco and Chris headed down the staircase to go below deck. Chris never noticed that Seera had grabbed his dagger.

Seera began cut her wrists free of the rope. The waves were rocking the boat very forcefully. She then sawed her neck free of the chain, jumped up, and threw the dagger on the ground which slid from the water over to the edge of the boat, into the corner.

"What should I do? I am out in the middle of the water with nothing!"

She walked to the other side of the boat slowly, the waves were crashing up onto the deck, making it very slippery. Seera was thinking of jumping overboard. If she stayed here she would most likely die.

_Wait!_ She overheard them talking earlier about attacking something! _But what? If I only knew! _

Well, she had two choices. One, to jump over the deck and hopefully makes it to shore alive, wherever it was. Or two, go below deck and find the plans to attack whatever it was they were planning on to attack.

"Man! Chris! Where did you drop your dagger?" Just then Kayco came up deck.

"I don't know! If I knew that I would have found it already!' said Chris angrily.

"Ok, ok you don't have to get mad at me!" sneered Kayco quietly.

Seera moved slowly into the dark corner, and tripped over a pile of rope.

Kayco spun around and looked into the corner seeing nothing and then to where Seera was tied up. Chris appeared up deck.

"CHRIS! She's gone!

Then Seera knew she needed to get that dagger to protect herself incase they found her. She slid to the corner but the water was too slippery and she slid to far. She had a strange feeling about something and looked up. There was Kayco standing above her with a sword intact. A huge wave hit the ship and rocked it to and fro. Kayco fell over. Seera knew this was her one moment in time to get the dagger. She lunged for the dagger and caught it right before it went over into the abyss.

"Gotcha"

Kayco saw Seera going after the dagger and screamed for Chris,

"Chris! She's after the dagger! Get the _jongies_!"

Seera heard Kayco and stopped. The _jongies_? Not them! Kayco was known for being a master at wielding those! And Chris was better! (Jongies are a weapon... they are a pack that one puts on the back and they contain longbows, crossbows, short bows, unlimited amount of bolts and arrows, two long elvish knives, a long sword, a two-handed sword, a short sword, and 12 dozen throwing knives. it takes 30 years minimum to master the art of it) Seera was shocked! _They must be departing! To take out the __jongies__! Oh no!_

"Ha! Your doomed, Seera! We've got you now!"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Kayco! You wont get away!"

Just then, Chris yelled, "Kayco, catch!" and threw her her _jongi. _Kayco caught it and strapped it on. She pulled out the long sword and short sword. "Now, I like to fight fairly, so lets say you drop the dagger and take this shorts word. Huh?" Kayco tossed Seera the shorts word. Seera looked at it then grabs it. Instead of throwing the dagger away, she threw it at Kayco. She didn't look surprised, but reached out and caught the dagger with her bare hands. Seera looked at her in bewilderment. Kayco just laughed.

Kayco put the dagger in her _jongi_ and laughed again, "You thought you could surprise me, didn't you? Ha! You stand not a chance!" she looked up and whistled, and five HUGE raptors soared down and landed on Kayco. One was a huge bald eagle, on a barn owl, a snowy owl, a firebird, and a paragon falcon. Seera was again taken by surprise. "What the...?" Kayco laughed again, meaner this time and said, "Didn't expect to see a pirate who travels with birds other than parrots did you? Think again! These are no normal birds, these are trained fighter birds, each one hand-selected by me to train and fight for me. Chris has six. One of each you see here, and a vorcel hawk, known for its speed."

Just then, Chris stepped up and whistled. 6 huge birds come out of nowhere and landed on Chris. Each bird was bigger than Kayco's. Seera looked at them and droped the sword and fell over. Kayco and Chris sent their birds to stand on her, to make sure she didnt get up. Kayco re-sheathed her swords and turned back toward the cabin. Chris went over to Seera and bound her hands, feet and legs together with chains, then followed Kayco.

When Seera came 'round, she was cold and wet, had no clothes on, and bound in chains. A million thoughts rushed through her head, "How did she catch that? How did those birds get so big? How did they get them? When did they get them? Where did they come from? What are they going to attack? What are they going to do with me? Why did I lose?" she groaned and tried to move, only to find she couldn't, for there was a huge dog lying on top of her...

The dog was snoozing and Seera's body was going numb.

"What am i going to do?"

Suddenly, a man walked downstairs. He looked familiar to Seera, like she had seen him before, but where? He can't see her, because she was in the shadows, so Seera made a noise.

"MMMMMMMMM"

She didn't want to wake the dog.

"MMMMMMMM"

"Huh?" Said the man, he looked over into the shadows and saw a dog and then a body.

"Geeez!"

He ran over and saw Seera.

"Seera! Man, Seera! Are you ok?"

He cut of the binds on her hands and feet, and slid the dog off, which was still snoozing. Seera sat up and took a big gulp of air.

"Thanks"

"Seera, what are you doing here?"

"They captured me. They took me and then... then...the birds they came, the dagger she... she took it in her hand...and…."

The man was bewildered.

"What person? Seera, who? What birds?"

Seera looked up and into the eyes of the person before her.

"Them... Kayco and Chris. They… they… they...who are you?"

The man looked at her amazed.

"Seera, its me. Don't you remember me? Neeka? From Atlanta? Remember you saved me from the gypsies?"

All of a sudden Seera remembered. The gypsies were beating him up because he owed them money. She saved him by paying the debt.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm glad to see you well!"

"Thank you, I'm glad to see you, but why are you here?

"Seera, these people you talk of, Kayco and Chris? Is it?

"Yes"

"Well, I think they are the people that live on this ship. I am just here to clean it. They left a while ago to go somewhere, but will be back soon, they docked her about 2 hours ago."

"O, well I have to find them! They are up to no good, those two!"

"Seera, I will help you."

"No! No you won't! They are very dangerous and you can't handle them"

"Well, by the looks of it, you can't either."

Seera realized he was right. She would need some help, after all, it wouldn't hurt anything.

"Ok, Neeka, you can come. But first, i need some clothes."

"Here, take these, they are my cleaning clothes." he handed her a shirt and pants.

Seera put them on and stood up. They walked to the armory.

"We will need weapons, here take this" She handed him a pistol and a sword. She took a long sword and a shotgun too.

They left the armory and went to the deck.

"Which direction did they go?"

"Ummm, I think that way"

Neeka pointed in the direction of the castle

"O no! The king is to be crowned today right!"

"No, not today, it was moved, he had to go to Arabia because of the war, he'll be back though, soon.

"Ok, well lets go find them"

They headed off the ship and down into the market, but what they didn't know is that Kayco had gotten men to wait there in case Seera escaped again. Seera and Neeka moved through the crowd and then right into one of the guards. He put his knife right up to Seera's neck.

"Hello, Seera, I hope you corporate with me."

"Never"

All of a sudden, Neeka quickly hit the guard in the neck and knocked the air out of him. The guard dropped to the ground on his knees and tried to regain his breath. Neeka and Seera then take of running fast through the crowded square. The other guard saw what had happened and went to help the fallen guard.

"NO! Go get them!"

Seera looked back and saw the guard chasing them.

"Neeka," she said panting while running, "where did you learn how to do that?"

"Well…. I said I could help. Just don't ever underestimate me."

"Don't worry, I wont!"

They kept running and pushed people out of the way. Seera looked behind her and the guards still were chasing them, but now, they were on horseback. "Oh no!"

"What?" Neeka asked, but then looked behind him. "Damn it!"

"Yeah, lets get out of here! Here, go in there!"

They headed into a blacksmith's shop and hid. The horsemen jumped off their horses and ran in after them. "Wait a minute!" one horseman named Niko said, "Here is what we'll do..." he laid out their plan quietly so that Seera and Neeka couldn't hear. Then they left, but only after searching the place. Seera and Neeka couldn't believe it! They had outsmarted the horsemen! Seera looked at Neeka and whispered, "Yes! Lets get out of here. And grab some horses on the way." but Neeka didn't want to. "No, wait here 'till dawn, then we leave, I'm tired." "Fine!"

Kayco and Chris were looking at bows in the market when suddenly Flame, one of Kayco's birds, cam swooping out of nowhere. People screamed and ducked, that is everyone but Kayco and Chris. Kayco stuck out her arm, and Flame landed on it with ease. But he didn't LOOK eased. he was carrying something, Chris took it and read the message: ,

"damn it! I HATE it when they use code! Here, you read it, I'm not good at their code." Kayco looked at him and said, "Fine! But take flame, he's killing my arm!" Flame jumped from Kayco's arm onto Chris's outstretched shoulder. Kayco took the letter and thought for a few seconds, then said, "It says 'Seera and your servant, Neeka have escaped, but don't worry, we have them trapped in Blacksmith Haylor's shop. We have them surrounded with dogs, archers, and fighters. Neeka apparently knows Seera... We will wait for you at the shop, and if they come out, we have them.' there, happy?"

"Yes, lets go! Before the guards get restless." they finished their business; buying two longbows, and two short bows, and left, jumping onto their horses and racing to blacksmith Haylor's shop. When the arrived, they were greeted by Niko, "Hello! im glad you could make it so soon!" Kayco gave him a disgusted look and pushed him aside. She yelled, "Get out of my way! And get them out of there!"

Seera woke up suddenly, was it her imagination, or did she just hear Kayco's voice? No, it wasn't her imagination, she DID hear it. panic rose up in her. she woke up Neeka, "Neeka! Neeka! Wake up! Wake up! Kayco found us! She's outside! We HAVE to get out of here!"

"Fine! Lets get then!" Neeka and Seera rushed to the nearest door, but heard voices. "Here! This door!" Seera cried, racing to the back door. They burst through, only to be caught by six guardsmen. They were bound within a heartbeat. Seera was in panic. _What to do, what to do?_ she thought. Neeka was panicking, he had never been in a situation as big as this!

"Seera, Neeka," said the biggest guard, named Dreade, who looked like he had ate his whole life "you are under arrest. Don't move until the police buggy gets here."

"Why? Why are we under arrest?" asked Seera

"We have done nothing wrong!"

"You have committed treason. Now hush! Before i whack you!"

_Treason? Treason? What treason?_ wondered Seera. Then it hit her, the guards were working for Kayco and Chris! They were on their side!

Seera knew she had to get out of this place; this would be her only chance to make her move. The guards had moved into the corner and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Neeka, Neeka, listen, we need to make our move," Seera said quietly, hoping the guards would not hear. "We should move into that corner, where it is dark, and when the guards think we have left, we move outside."

"Ok, but Seera, what if this doesnt work? I don't want to die!"

"It will be ok Neeka, trust me."

With that, they both scooted into the dark corner, while the guards played their cards. Suddenly there came a tapping at the door. The main guard got up and answered it. It was Kayco and Chris.

"Dang!" thought Seera.

Then, Neeka saw them in the doorway too. Seera could tell he froze at their sight.

"I said it will be ok."

"Yes, Seera, I will trust you, just don't let me down."

"I won't, i promised you."

''Ok"

Kayco and Chris moved into the room.

"Where are they?"

"There, Kayco, There" the guard pointed to the middle of the room, without looking.

"You idiot, " cried Kayco, "There is no one there!"

The guard turned around and looked at the last spot he had seen Sera and Neeka. they were not there. He turned to the closest guard to him, in the middle of a card game, and yelled at him.

"You! YOU! WHERE ARE THEY?" screamed the guard.

The other guard was terrified by the yelling.

"Who? Wh-h-h-oo, Dreade?"

"The prisoners, Seera and Neeka!"

"I-I-I-I-I dunno" Said the guard, quivering.

Seera and Neeka sat there quietly, trying not to make a sound.

"What if they left? You, check the back, you and you check the front. Everyone else, COME WITH ME!" screamed the guard.

They all left, going which way and that. The room became quiet and Seera stood up to check the room. She saw no one. Time to make their move. she nudged Neeka and he got up.

"Ok, lets go. we have to go fast." said Seera

They both walked over to the Back Door.

Seera opened the Door, then all of a sudden a arrow hit the door. Seera and Neeka turned around only to see Kayco and Chris walk out of a corner, laughing.

"HA, Seera, You think you could outsmart me? NO, you never can." sneered Kayco.

Neeka had an idea.

"Kayco, this was my idea. I knew you would catch on and trap us here, only so i could give Seera to you." said Neeka

Kayco looked suspicious

"Really?" she said, with a look in her eye. "This was your idea? I thought you where with her?"

"No, I took her off the ship and now she is here for you to take. I am on your side, I am always on your side." said Neeka, and then bowed.

When he got up he turned around to grab Seera, who was in shock and confused. As he did, he winked at her, and she caught it, and then he took her arm.

"Here Kayco, she is yours."

She took Seera and gave her to Chris.

"Take her outback." she commanded Chris.

Kayco looked at Neeka. _he's lying! i know it! he always lies!_ "Jothen!" she yelled. a big, husky guard came forward. "Take Mr. Neeka back to the ship. and give him something to do! jes grend gter frohd jhuy nyre gsae." she spoke the last bit in fhrescian, her native language. Neeka hadn't yet learned it, for she didnt use it much.

Jothen took Neeka by the arm, and escorted him to the ship. As Kayco watched them go, she thought _we HAVE to finish what we came for! i need to go find Chris. _she went around to the back of the shop, were she found Chris and Seera. Chris had her tied up to a tree and had her at sword-point. "Chris, thats enough." she walked over to Seera and whispered, "for now" she untied Seera from the tree and tied up her hands and feet, and gagged her. She picked her up and walked back to the front. Chris followed with a slight grin. When Kayco reached the front, she tossed Seera into a wagon and told the driver, "Take her to the ship. Lock her up. Put four guards in the room, full amour. Two outside the door. Switch the guard every candlemark, but only one at a time. She's tricky she is! GO!" she turned back to the remaining guard. "We came here for something and I intend to finish it!" she mounted up onto her stallion. Chris followed suit. She turned her horse and faced the palace. "Mount up!" she yelled. The guards mounted. They rode off to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

As they neared the palace, a wall guard yelled out to them, "Halt! None may enter without permission from king-"

"Open up, idiot! Who do i look like, a vulture?" Kayco yelled back before he had time to finish his sentence. He took a better look at her.

"Oh, its you, Kayco! Most welcome! I didn't recognize you for your small guard." Kayco wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Open the gate!" the gate began slowly opening. "Hurry up! I dont have all day!" she was running out of patience. The gate opened faster. She walked her horse in, followed by Chris and the guard. As the last of the guard passed the gate, she turned and said. "We meet at first dawn! We dont have all day! Get some good rest! DISMISSED!" the guard broke up. Chris trotted up to her. "What did you do with that Neeka character?" Kayco ignored him.

Kayco walked into her room and set down her packs. She took a deep breath. _At last! Peace and quiet!_ Just then, there was a knock at her door._ Great! Who now?_ She went over and opened it. It was Chris. "Oh, its you"

"Something wrong?" he asked, slipping in and closing the door.

"oh, everything is wrong. I dont trust Jothen, for one. Neeka has caused one too many problems, also. I'm worried that our invade won't go good tomorrow. I'm tired of-" she didnt get to finish, Chris kissed her full on the lips. "Kayco, Kayco, Kayco. Settle down. It's all right. Everything will be just fine. Trust me. Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" he gave her another kiss and started to undress. Kayco turned and dug in her saddlebags for her sleepwear.

Seera was thrown into a dark room. She awoke with a smack on the head. She tried to move, but found that she was still bound. A guard came over and un-bound her and un-gagged her. She tried to lash out, but he was too quick. "Oh no you dont, missy! We got our orders!" he threw her against the wall. She moaned before blacking out.

Neeka arrived at the ship and was locked inside the cabin. "Oh, this is great" he thought " Seera is probably being beat up right about now because my stupid plan didn't work, and I'm here and can't help her! "Neeka sat down at the desk and pondered about Seera and what she is most likely going through "Well..." thought Neeka "Seera is a smart girl and always seems to get out of every situation...maybe this is good, her being captured. Maybe she can get a hold of the plans of Kayco and Chris and stop them before they plan to cause havoc on whatever they are planning...maybe this is good...maybe..."

Neeka sat and thought for that was all he could do.

Seera awoke only to find a guard hovering over her.

"Well look what we got here boys," said the guard to the other guards.

"Seems like someone's ready for another beating"

The guard cracked his knuckles and swiftly reached down and grabbed Seera by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"You look flushed, maybe we should put some color back into you" sneered the guard and proceeded to punch her.

Twelve punches in a row. Seera's lip started to bleed, the other guards got up from the table and dropped their daggers, and knives to the ground covered in hay and started to help him. Seera was in soo much pain and didnt know how to fight back. They had taken all of her will and strength out of her. They continued to beat her, punch after punch, slap after slap. A shout came from the door and they dropped Seera hard to the ground. It felt like every bone in her body was bruise and broken.

"Santre, Capelli, Domera... where did you go?" called Chris

The guards stopped.

"Chris is calling...let us go to her." said one of the guards. "Itera, you stay and watch her. Lets GO!"

They all turned and left the room. The one guard left turned and sat at the table. He hummed quietly to himself as if nothing he was doing to Seera was wrong.

"You are the most despicable whelp i have ever had the joy to beat." he laughed

Seera couldnt take it, first they take Neeka away, Kayco and Chris are about to do something wrong and dangerous to people, and they beat her and now insult her. She couldnt take it she had to do something and if not she probably would never get the chance to ever again. She looked around the room, looking for some weapon to help her, for she was far too weak to even hit someone. Something shinny hit her eye, a dagger in the hay, close to her. She had to get it. She started to crawl over to the hay and the guard saw her move.

"Ready for another beating are you? You stupid women."

He got up from the table and walked over to her

"Your first one not enough?"

Seera began to crawl faster, as fast as her limp body could take her. She almost reached it and then the guard reached her first.

"Your soo dumb, maybe this beating will help you realize it...if not you'll need some more."

He started to hit and kick her, but the stupid one was him...for he kicked her right into the hay and she put her hand onto the dagger and slid it close to her and he continued to kick her and then bend down to pick her up and slammed her against the wall,

"Ready to go to sleep?" he sneered

Seera coughed up blood and said "NO you are." and stuck the dagger into his stomach and he slumped to the ground. Seera slid down the wall and knew she had to get out of the room.

She pulled out the dagger and got up slowly and crawled out of the room, and knew she had to get out of wherever she was, and fast. She had to find Neeka.

Chris ran around looking for Santre, Capelli, and Domera. "Santre, Capelli, Domera, where the heck are you all?" Three guards came running up. When the say him, they stopped and fell down to their faces. The biggest one, Santre, said, "We were watching the prisoner Seera, my lord." Chris sighed and said, "Get up, all of you, you fools. Who's watching her now? And were are your daggers and swords?" As they rose to their feet, capelli said, "We left Itera with her." Chris spun at this. "ITERA? The new guy? This prisoner isn't just any old prison! She knows of our plans AND is Kayco's mortal enemy! Domera, you and Capelli go back! Santre, you stay with me. GO GO GO!" Domera and Capelli bowed and hurried off. Chris turned around and said, "Santre, follow me, today we attack the city. Get the guard armored and mounted. Put just enough for a personal escort in full amour and weapon. The rest have them in street amour and in concealed weapons and hide them among the villagers." at this point, they reached the battle room. Chris walked in, Santre followed. Kayco was bent over a map and talking to the leader of the Pirate Storm legion. she was saying, "Take your ships and put five here, here, here, here, and here, dont attack until you see the signal." Chris walked around to her and put his hand on her back. She looked around and saw Santre. "Good! Very good! Santre, come here." Santre went forward. He had never seen Kayco before, but had heard that she was pretty and ugly at the same time. They were right. Kayco pointed to a point on the map. "Take the forest guard and post twenty here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here and here. Make sure they have three quivers full of arrows each man." Santre looked to see more closely where she had pointed. They were surrounding the palace! And she was very well prepared for almost everything! "Santre, i want seven legions of mounted knights. Put one here, one here, here, here, here, here, and here. Hide them in the trees. They are to be in full battle amour and with our best weapons. We can't fail. We dont have a second chance. I want all twenty of our catapults surrounding the palace. Make sure they have a clear shot of the palace but they ARE NOT TO BE SEEN! Do you understand?" Santre shook his head. Kayco nodded, "GO! We leave in 24 hours. We attack in 34. Go!" Santre bowed and left. Kayco turned back to the pirate's commander. "Anything else you need?" she asked.

"No, my lady."

"Then go! You heard what I said, we leave with our escort in 24 hours, and attack in about 34. Dismissed." She turned back to her map. The pirate leader bowed and left. Chris, who had been standing next to Kayco the whole time, put his hand on her back and said, "Rest, sweetie. I'll take care of the rest." he kissed her.

Seera slumped through the corridors, not knowing where she was going, and not knowing where she could end up. Her hands were bloody and her head was cut, every part of her body ached and wanted to shut down, but the will and determination inside of her said no, and so she continued until she couldn't walk anymore. Suddenly she heard a guard talking to himself as he walked down a corridor, and Seera slipped into a dent in the wall.

"They have to be kidding themselves! There is no way they can pull through with this!"

Seera saw him and recognized him as one of the men beating her up. Oh what a surprise he will get when he returns to the room only to see the guard on the floor, maybe dead.

"...mean, why! This is dangerous!" the man continued and walked down the opposite corridor and was gone.

Seera moved out of the wall, and continued to walk slowly down the hall.

Where am I going? she thought. Oh, someone help me! she continued

Suddenly a man came out of a room, not seeing Seera

"Erin, this way. We still have to get the rest of the armor."

Another man walked out of the room and walked with the man down the hall. They both hadn't spotted Seera.

Oh no! Seera thought, They are planning the attack! I need to stop them!

She started to follow the men, slowly and silently. Finally, she found the exit, and there were guards everywhere...

Oh no! What to do, what to do... Seera thought

"Hey! Erin, i forgot, we put them out back!" yelled the man she was following.

"Oh right! I told you!" said Erin.

They left the front and Seera slipped into a room so they wouldnt see her. When they passed, she slipped back out the room and followed, again slowly and silently. After about 10 minutes of pain staking agony, they reached the back. There were no guards and the men got their stuff. She slipped into a room again not to be seen, and after they passed, she left out the back. She walked out into the field, in the back, and knew she had to find Neeka. But, where? She searched her mind and thought hard...Oh! A thought came to her.

What about the Ship!

yes the ship, she decided to go there and try to find him.

Now all she had to do was find the harbor.


End file.
